<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blues by FeverTheSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346831">Baby Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit'>FeverTheSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pentniss: Parenthood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Postpartum Depression, Sir Pentious needs some self care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnesina is upset and Arackniss finds out that Sir Pentious hasn't been feeling like himself lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pentniss: Parenthood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why won't she stop crying ? What is wrong with her ?" Arackniss asked, growing increasingly irritated by the sound of his daughter's loud wails. The 3 month old had he been crying for eight hours straight. She was crying so loudly that all of hell could probably hear her. </p><p>"I-I don't know ! She's been fed, changed, she's not sick, I don't know what's wrong !" Sir Pentious said, trying to soothe the child in his arms. "She won't stop and I-I don't know what's wrong a-and." Pen's eyes welled up in tears as he started to weep along with his daughter, until it turned into full on sobs. "I'm s-such a-an awful parent !"</p><p>Arackniss hurriedly stood up and made his way over to Pentious, trying to comfort him. Great. Now his lover was crying.</p><p>"Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay." Arackniss said, wiping Pen's tears away. "You are not an awful parent, babies do shit like this all the time, we just have to figure out what's wrong." He sighed, taking Agnesina out of Pen's arms rocking her. "Here, let me try something my Ma used to do with us when we were upset and depending on my voice, it's either gonna soothe her or make her cry more." Arackniss took a deep breath and cleared his throat as he began to do the unthinkable. He began to sing.</p><p>"<em>I love you for sentimental reasons<br/>I hope you do believe me<br/>I'll give you my heart</em></p><p>
  <em>I love you and you alone were meant for me<br/>Please give your loving heart to me<br/>And say we'll never part</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think of you every morning<br/>Dream of you every night<br/>Darling, I'm never lonely<br/>Whenever you are in sight</em>
</p><p><em>I love you for sentimental reasons</em><br/>I hope you do believe me<br/>I've given you my heart."</p><p>Arackniss sang to his daughter who began to quiet down as she looked at her Papa with teary eyes, as he sang to her and cradled her. Arackniss hadn't even noticed that she had stopped crying. Sir Pentious could only watch his lover in amazement. He had never heard his lover sing before and he was just as mesmerized as Agnesina was. It wasn't long before Arackniss stopped singing. He cooed at Agnesina.</p><p>"You truly are my daughter." Arackniss said, playing with Agnesina's hands. "Those big red eyes suggest that something else in wrong too, hm ?" He asked. He started to rake his mind as thought about it. He then put a hand on her belly, feeling that it was hard. There was the problem.</p><p>"Pen, when was the last time she took a shit ?" Arackniss asked. </p><p>"I... I'm not sure when her last bowel movement was, but it's probably been a few days." Pen said. </p><p>"I found the problem." Arackniss said. "She's constipated. Get some apple juice or some prune juice in her and hopefully she'll be fine." </p><p>"How do you know this ?" Pen asked. </p><p>"Anthony used to get constipated as a mother fucker when he was little and would cry non stop until Ma gave him small amounts of some apple or prune juice." Niss said. Sir Pentious nodded as he headed towards the kitchen area. He was sure they had some apple juice. He looked into the fridge, seeing the carton of apple juice as he went to fix a bottle. Something got into him that he just froze for a moment as he stared at the cup and the juice. He put his hands on the counter as he started to sniffle as tears fell from his eyes. He felt so... so out of place, so useless. He hadn't been able to work on his inventions or plan a takeover because of Agnesina but he felt so useless trying to take care of Agnesina because he always felt like he didn't know what was wrong with her. Arackniss was able to tell in a heartbeat but Pen always had trouble. It felt like he was failing at taking care of her. </p><p>"Pen, where's that apple juice ?!" Arackniss's voice from the other room snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly wiped his tears and regained himself. </p><p>"I'm coming dearest !" He said. He quickly fixed the bottle and slithered back towards their room, handing Arackniss the bottle. Arackniss fed Agnesina the juice and sighed. </p><p>"After she shits, we need to take a long nap." Arackniss said. "We both look exhausted."</p><p>"She sure knows how to run us ragged." Pen said with a soft chuckle. "She's tired too, you can see it in her eyes, poor dear probably couldn't sleep because of the pain."</p><p>"Well hopefully the juice will help her, then her stomach will stop hurting, then all of us can catch a nap." Arackniss said.</p><p>"You're so good with her. I always wonder how you do it." Pen said. "She always feels calmer with you and you always know what to do."</p><p>"Growing up with Anthony and Molly, I always watched my Ma and she always knew what to do." Niss said. "Eventually I learned how to take care of em when she needed a break." He noticed that Agnesina drank all of her juice and was less upset. He took the bottle from her and set it down before letting Agnesina lay her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.</p><p>"You're so amazing, Nissy." Pen said. "It's no wonder that she likes you more..."</p><p>"Oh don't say that, Pen." Niss said. "You're just as good with her as I am and she loves you." He came over to Pen. "You make her smile and she always reaches for you first thing in the morning when she sees you and you're always the first to feed her and change her, not to mention that you carried her for nine samn months just to bring her here, sacrificing so much just for her, you're a great parent."</p><p>"Then why do I feel so useless ?" Pen asked. "Why do I always feel that I'm not doing enough for her ? Are my hormones still out of balance ? What is wrong with me Niss ? Why do I feel this way ?"</p><p>Arackniss thought about it. </p><p>"Pent, how long have you been feeling like this ?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure but I think I started having these thoughts and feelings from the first time we brought her home but they've just now started to flare but I've been good at hiding it." Pen said. "I just keep feeling so worthless and then I start crying and it's just... I feel so wrong."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me ?" Niss asked.</p><p>"I didn't want to worry you, we have a baby to care for, it would be selfish of me to make you worry about me." Pen said. </p><p>"Don't you ever say that !" Niss snapped at Pen, much to Pen's surprise. "You could never be selfish ! Not when it comes to you feeling like shit ! Yeah, I get we have to take care of Agnesina because she's a handful but you and your feelings matter too, Pen, you matter !"</p><p>Pen's eyes started to well up as Niss talked. He tried to calm himself. </p><p>"H-Honestly dearest, it's probably just hormonal thoughts, I'll get over them, don't worry about me." Pen said, holding back his tears.</p><p>"If they were hormones, you would've been got over em." Niss said. "I read about shit like this Pen, I think you might have postpartum depression..."</p><p>"Postpartum depression ? That's ridiculous Niss." Pen gave a sad chuckle.</p><p>"Pen, I'm serious, I think we have to get you checked out or at least read on it so we can help you." Niss said. </p><p>"Arackniss, I'm fine." Pen insisted. </p><p>"Pen, you're not fine, just listen to me !" Niss said. "This could be serious ! And if it gets outta hand, you could be a danger to yourself and to Agnesina." Arackniss said. He saw Pen's face soften. "Look, I don't  mean to be harsh, I'm doing this because I love you, okay ? So please, just take this seriously, not just for me, but for Agnesina too."</p><p>"...Fine, Niss, I'll take it seriously...even though I know I'm fine." Pen said softly, looking down. Arackniss started to comfort him until he heard Agnesina start grunting loudly.</p><p>"Holy Hell, I think it's happening !" Arackniss said, holding Agnesina out. Watching her grunt and struggle until finally she had a face of relief. Pen's face scrunched up.</p><p>"My word, that stinks..." Pen said, gagging. </p><p>"It does but I'm so glad she finally did it, we can finally get some rest and get you some self care !" Niss said. He sniffed the air. "Right after I take care of this..."</p><p>"I can change her, Nissy, just let me-"</p><p>"No, I'll change her." Arackniss said. "Get some rest. I'll be back to deal with you later."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Pen, bed, now, it'll help you." </p><p>Pen sighed and obeyed, watching as Arackniss left to go change their daughter, who already looked like she was on her way to sleep. He laid his head on the pillow and felt himself drift to sleep too. Maybe Arackniss was right. Some sleep might help him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>